coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 882 (4th June 1969)
Plot Hilda wonders what Cyril Turpin does for a living but no one's met him yet. An amused Lucille returns the library books - Beer Brewing for Beginners and How To Make Your First Million - after Stan "loses" them in the betting shop, aware of what he's up to as they were taken out on 9th July 1964 and she knows that he could be in for a hefty fine and a court appearance. Val's good night's sleep hasn't improved her temper but she tells Ken she will try not to take offence at anything that Edith says. She finds her resolve tested when her mother makes comments about cleaning the kitchen. Hilda has her first spat with Betty. Jack offers Betty the barmaid job but she says she'll have to consult Cyril first. Jack warns Elsie about giving away £300 on the spur of the moment but she won't change her mind. Betty meets Lucille who introduces herself as the girl who Gordon jilted. Annie sends a postcard from Majorca. Betty brings Cyril into the Rovers and he buys drinks but upsets Elsie when he recognises her in connection with Steve's death. Jack gives Len the money but he refuses it. Cyril agrees to Betty being a barmaid but insists on proper contracts for both before and after Annie's return. Len tells Elsie about Jack's "offer" and she advises him to accept it. Val hurts Edith when she won't let her take the twins to the park. Ray returns the library books to Stan after seeing him "drop" them in Inkerman Street. Len accepts the money. Cyril puzzles Len and Jack when he refuses a drink on the house as "duty calls". Elsie asks Len for a night out but he refuses as he has other plans. Val gets annoyed with Edith when she disturbs the twins' routine with a bedtime story. Edith's had enough and starts packing. Hilda asks Maggie's advice on her idea of posting the books to Australia. Betty suggests she asks Cyril for help and Hilda is stunned when he appears from the back in full police sergeant's uniform and takes possession of the books. Val refuses Ken's pleas to stop Edith leaving and her mother departs without saying goodbye. Cast Regular cast *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Edith Tatlock - Clare Kelly Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room Notes *First appearance of Cyril Turpin. *Betty Turpin tells Valerie Barlow that she and Cyril never had any children of their own, a statement that is strictly correct but nevertheless ignores the 1974 revelation that Betty is the natural mother of Gordon Clegg. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Breaking point for Val and a new start for Len *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,300,000 homes (9th place). Category:1969 episodes